Intoxication
by oldborrowedblue
Summary: CastielxOC first ever fanfiction. Based on the quote "I found a liquor store so I drank it". Enjoy.


Liquor store

I dragged my feet behind me as I walked towards the local liquor store with a sigh. My friends - or more correctly - my previous friends thought I was going nuts which wasn't so odd because I almost thought I was going nuts too. I know they only cared for me but I thought they would have had a little more faith in me when I had told them what had troubled me for the past weeks. It all started out with my parents about two and a half weeks ago. They always called me on Sundays (_I know, a little lame but that's my parents_) but that Sunday I had received no call. I dismissed it as I thought that they might be busy with something but then they usually called a few days early. But not this time. I had simply thought that they were going to call within the upcoming days but nothing happened and I grew worried. Eventually I decided to go check on them. They lived in a small town about 30 miles from the city where I had moved to not long ago. Being a little worried it didn't even take me 20 minutes to get there. When I arrived I quickly went to the front porch and knocked on the door calling out their names. There came no answer and I grew even more worried as I decided to walk right in. The door was unlocked which made it easy to get in but it was for sure no good sign. Inside I was met with a disgusting smell and had to put the sleeve of my shirt over my mouth to be able the get through. Slowly I made my way through the dark house checking the kitchen first, the place they spent most of their time in the house when they weren't working. Rotting vegetables were on the cutting board and next to them a bloody knife. My breath hitched as panic started to grow inside me. _H__ad something attacked them?_I looked around more closely but I found no signs of a fight except for the bloody knife I had found previously and I proceeded to the living room. The smell got almost unbearable and I feared the worst. I saw two heads leaning against the back edge of the sofa and I slowly approached it. I had gotten halfway across the room when I heard a small thud on the upper floor and froze on the spot. Doing the math quickly in my head I sneaked back to the kitchen to get the bloody knife to be able to defense myself from the attacker. I hid behind a long curtain near the entrance and heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs. Once the attacker had gotten down the stairs it moved on to the living room and I heard a dark laugh before a dark voice said "_Pathetic humans_". I tried to keep my breathing calm so I would not blow my cover as the footsteps moved on to the entrance hall where I was. I cautiously peered out from behind the curtain to see a tall black haired man leave the house. Once he was out I quickly turned around to look out the window and saw a pair of amused looking black eyes look at the house before turning around and leaving the property. I raced towards the living room and found my parents sitting on the sofa, throats slashed and flies all around them. My eyes watered as I ran out the house into my car where I cried for almost fifteen minutes before I could manage to start the car and drive away. After that incident I saw people with black eyes everywhere, just like the man – or thing - that I presumed had killed my parents. I could be at my favourite café in town with my friends just to see a man or a woman blink and their eyes would turn pitch black before blinking again and the eyes turning back to normal. After a while I had decided to tell my friends and they dismissed it as a sign of the shock of finding my parents killed but when I had pressed on they had started to give each other looks and I knew what was going on in their minds. I had the same thoughts in my own but I still wanted to believe what I had seen for the past weeks was true even though I did not know what it was. After about three days my friends had had enough of me and decided to turn on me and here I am, dragging my feet to the liquor store to drain everything. With a sigh I looked at the familiar sign on top of the small building telling me my journey was over. Opening the door and running my hand through my blonde hair I said "_What is the strongest you have__, Charlie?_" turning my head to the right only to not be greeted by Charlie's smug grin. I turned myself to the shelves where the bottles were lined up to find a man in a trench coat drinking directly out of a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. I stared at him wearing a surprised expression while he drained the bottle of its fluid. Finishing of the bottle he gave me a glare before dropping the bottle from his lips and placing it back on its shelf joining 5 other empty ones.

"_Where's Charlie?" _I asked trying to process what was happening.

"_He's__ fine"_ The man said in a dark manly voice. _"I've put him to sleep"_ he said and nodded towards the counter.

I looked behind it and found a smiling Charlie on the floor – sleeping – just like the man had said.

"_Wait a second… You said you put him to sleep?"_ I said with a suspicious expression on my face. _"I mean, it's not like he was just going to fall asleep just because you said so, what did you do? Sing him a lullaby?"_ I said sarcastically.

The man gave me another glare before saying _"I've put him to sleep"_

I snorted. _"Yeah, and people just put others to sleep like that. Seriously tell me what you did to him?"_ I said as I took a few steps towards him.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, like he didn't understand how I could not just accept the fact that the man was sleeping and he was the one that had done it without any suspicion.

"_I've done nothing more than putting him to sleep using my powers"_ he said, still wearing the puzzled expression.

"_Using your powers? I think someone had enough to drink"_ I said as I took a few more steps towards him to help him out of the store.

As I grabbed his arm to lead him out from the store he put one of his hands on my shoulder and stopped me as he said "_Oh, I've barley had enough to drink, I'm not severely intoxicated yet"_.

"_I think intoxicated will do for me, you've had enough"_ I said as I tried to drag him out of place but he stayed put. After a few pathetic tries he got tired of me pushing him around and put two fingers to my forehead.

"_Oh what are you going to do? Use your powers to put me to sleep?"_ I said in an irritated voice.

The answer surprised me.

"_Yes"_ he said as my eyelids fluttered close and I fell to sleep.

I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy looking up at a white ceiling. Blinking a few times the recent memories came back to me and I shot up into a sitting position on the floor. Hearing a small laugh behind me I turned around to find the man in the trench coat on a chair looking at me with a bottle of Tequila in his hand.

"_Who are you? What are you"_ I said looking suspiciously at him.

"_I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord" _he said with a small smile on his lips before taking another drink of the half drained bottle.

"_What?"_ I said as I looked at the man. Seriously what was he thinking? A guy in a trench coat an angel of the Lord? Aren't they supposed to have wings? _"Seriously?"_

He handed me the bottle of Tequila as he said "_I am quite serious"_

I took the bottle as I said to myself _"I must be crazy"_ before draining the bottle. The liquid burned in my throat but I did not stop drinking until there was nothing left. I looked at the man – Castiel, I reminded myself – and sighed.

"_You're not protesting"_ Castiel says as he takes another bottle from one of the shelves.

I looked around to find that almost every bottle had been drained and looked back at Castiel expecting to see him pass out any second but he just takes a new drink from the new bottle.

"_I've seen a few odd things before you, so I guess I'm just going to believe you" _ I said as I snatched the bottle out of his hand. _"I think you can afford to share a bit since you've drunk half of the store already"_ I say as I put the bottle on my lips.

I see him giving me a smile before I let the liquid run down my throat.

"_So how come an angel of the Lord is getting himself drunk? I thought you weren't allowed to sin"_

His smile fades and a dark look is put on his face. Seems like I've hit a hard spot I think to myself before reaching to bottle to him. He takes it and takes a sip. With a sigh he says

"_Let's just say that the Lord isn't what I thought he was"_

I look at him with a puzzled expression. I guess humans aren't the only ones with problems. Snatching the bottle from him once again he takes a new one for himself and we just sit there for a little while taking a sip from our bottles occasionally.

Breaking the silence I say _"I thought angles had wings"._

"_Oh they do"_ Cas says.

I look at him with an unsatisfied face before standing up and walking up behind him. Placing my drunken hands on his back I say _" Ain't no wings here "_ giving him a small pat.

I hear him chuckle. Once again I'm wearing a puzzled expression and I go back to my spot on the floor in front of him. Taking a sip from my bottle I see a shadow on the wall in the shape of a large wing and then another next to it both of them beginning at Castiel's back. The bottle slips from my fingers and falls to the floor with a clang, the liquid pouring out ruining my jeans. I stare at Castiel who wears an amused expression before I snap back to reality. I feel my jeans getting wet and I stand up to check the damage. I snatch a bottle of the shelf to my right, opening it and draining half of it. Getting a little dizzy I take a hold of the shelf and looks at Cas. _When did I start calling him Cas? _I think to myself studying his features. Even though we'd been sitting in the store for almost an hour together I had not studied him very thoroughly. Actually he was rather attractive I think to myself. Cas was also studying me, standing there in my wet trousers with a bottle of alcohol in my hand giggling a little. I must look like some joke to him, giggling intoxicated human in wet trousers checking him out.

"_I guess I have a good excuse to buy myself a new pair of pants now, eh?" _I say as I look at my jeans. The fabric was sticking itself to my thighs and bum and I got a little self-conscious. I wasn't used to having a guy staring at me, and I got a bit awkward. Trying to drain the awkwardness from me I drink the rest of the bottle to feel a bit more confident. Turning around my face is met with Castiel's face and I realize that drinking the rest of that bottle did not help at all.

"_Uh… Uhm… I…"_ I start stammering. Castiel's intoxicated persona is studying my face with a pleased expression on his face and I back into the shelf. Laughing awkwardly I feel my face turning red. The reason why I got so awkward was because it was kind of a turn on. I had definitely drunk too much. Castiel stepped a little closer and I took a hold of his trench coat looking into his eyes. What were we doing? We had just met, we've only known each other for a little more than an hour and a half and he was an angel of the Lord. Castiel were just centimeters from my face now, I could feel his breath on my skin. A shiver is sent through my body and I slowly lean closer to him. Oh I had definitely drunk too much. I close my eyes before our lips meet and a moan comes from the depths of my belly. Taking hold of his blue tie I deepen the kiss and hear him groan making me smile a little. We were kissing passionately for some time before I had to catch my breath. We stand there, looking at each other, panting. Then we hear a buzz. It sounded like it came from a phone. Castiel picks up a phone from his pocket and bring it to his ear. I hear a dark voice at the other end and after just a moment Cas returns the phone to his pocket and looks at me. With a smile on his lips he says _"It was nice meeting you"_ before disappearing into thin air. I stand there, looking at the empty liquor store before me feeling a lot more sober. I hear Charlie groan from the back of the counter and I realize that the only rational thing to do right now is to leave before the blame of the empty liquor bottles goes on me. I quickly leave the store, surprisingly sneaky and start my journey back to my apartment. Thinking about what just happened I laughed to myself. What was happening to my life? First these black eyed people and now I've made out with an angel? Man it wouldn't surprise me if I had been drunk all the time. Chuckling to myself I decide to leave the thinking to tomorrow and kept on my journey home with a smile on my face. Making out with an angel wasn't so bad.


End file.
